1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling distribution of tobacco strip. The present invention also relates to methods of controlling distribution of tobacco strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertically operating tobacco packing presses are used in tobacco processing to pack tobacco strip, or lamina, into containers, e.g. rectangular cases or cylindrical hogsheads. The container communicates at its top with an elongated, hollow, upright charger. The charger supports a column of tobacco strip extending upwardly from the container. Stationary chargers, vertically movable chargers and telescoping chargers are used. A vertically acting press ram having a press head is aligned above the charger so that the ram can be operated to force the press head downwardly through the charger to, or into, the container. Alternatively, the tobacco packing press may press the tobacco into a compression chamber, from where it is further forced into the container or a sleeve. With the press head raised, the tobacco strip is supplied into the top of the charger, for example by a conveyor positioned below the press head. The tobacco strip is supplied until the charger contains a predetermined quantity of loose uncompacted tobacco strip. The ram is then operated to force the press head downwardly through the charger and compress the entire quantity of tobacco into the container or the compression chamber.
It is desirable to evenly distribute the tobacco strip throughout the container to promote uniform aging of the tobacco and prevent degradation and breakage of the tobacco strip. Current tobacco packing presses include mechanical flaps or distributor blades that move back and forth or in a circular motion and are positioned near the top of the charger to distribute the flow of tobacco strip evenly into the charger. These mechanical systems may be unreliable and their effectiveness varies with the rate of tobacco strip flow into the charger.